Makes me wonder
by holycitygirl
Summary: Casey's drunk musings on Zeke and Delilah. Set 6 months after the movie. Warning: Slash - Do not read if you do not like boyboy relationships.


**Title:** Makes me wonder   
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine. I can barely take care of myself.   
**Pairing:** C/Z   
**Fandom:** The Faculty Rating: Pg-13   
**Summary**: The drunk musings of Casey Connor. His thoughts on Delilah and Zeke. And then a little action. **A/N:** As usual just something that I had to write to get it out of my head. Hopefully someone will like. Please forgive comma splices and my other grammatical injustices -- Thanks Kashmir1 and Unionsquare  
**Warning:** This is slash - don't read if you don't like Boy/Boy relationships

!

!

_There's a lady who's sure   
All that glitters is gold   
And she's buying a stairway   
To heaven_

!  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Casey wondered what decision led him to this point. He lay half on, half off, of Zeke's couch. Music played from somewhere, but his mind was too fogged to adequately judge distance or positioning.  
  
Zeke flung himself down beside the younger boy. "God Case- you are the cheapest date."  
  
Casey's eyes were heavy lidded. He was only partially concentrating on the words drifting out of Zeke's beautiful mouth. He was still trying to figure it all out. Curling unconsciously towards Zeke, all he could think was "warmth", and "crazysexycool."  
  
Those weren't answers to any questions he had. He wasn't cold. And he was almost positive that the arch of his friend's neck shouldn't make him think of a TLC album. Especially not when he was drunk, turned on, and listening to Led Zeppelin.  
  
Zeke's was saying something about the remarkably low alcohol tolerance of great American heroes. But Casey didn't care if he'd only had three beers. He didn't care if Zeke thought he was a wuss. He didn't care about anything. The stereo in the other room made him think of Delilah. And thinking about her was probably what led him here.

!

_When she gets there she knows   
If the stores are all closed   
With a word she can get   
What she came for_

_!_

Zeke's house was always quiet. It was a good place to think. Maybe that is why he came here. It wasn't like Casey's house, where his dad was always in the living room shouting at some injustice broadcast on CNN. Zeke's mother didn't constantly lurk around the outskirts of whatever room they happened to be in, looking for an excuse to come in and offer coca cola, Fritos, or an invitation to dinner.  
  
In fact, in the 6 months post invasion (post burgeoning friendship), Casey had never even met the Tyler's. He suspected they didn't exist. Zeke Tyler could have appeared fully formed out of thin air. If you had conquered and killed alien queens (which he had), it wasn't that hard to believe. Either that or Zeke had killed them and they were buried in the back yard. The more time he spent with the other boy, the less he cared which scenario was true. Zeke was his only ally. The only one he trusted.

!

_There's a sign on the wall,   
and she wants to be sure  
Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,_  
_sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven_

_  
_!  
  
Watching Zeke watch him, Casey felt a familiar tightening in his body. He felt like a bolt turned too far. Zeke was the wrench, stripping the metal of his circular, logical world. He made him want things that were different, things that had nothing to do with ordinarymundane2.5kidswhitepicketfence normalcy. With one strong handed twist, Zeke had erased all thoughts of Delilah from his mind.  
  
Delilah was an illusion. She was a glamour shot. She was smoke and mirrors, and not at all what she promised. She got what she wanted. And when she didn't want him anymore, he was left to his relief. He was left to figure out just what he needed.

!

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking._

__!  
  
"Casey Casey Casey" Zeke chanted leaning closer than any uninterested person would. "What is going on in that fucked up little head?"  
  
Casey felt himself scowl. He twisted up, grabbing a handful of Zeke shirt. Zeke was real. He was black and white. He didn't demand or take. Casey had always admired how Zeke just let things happen.  
  
Casey didn't let things happen. He watched the world go by. Thoughts swirled in his head, like images on a screen. He saw Delilah smiling for the cameras. He saw Delilah frowning when he didn't do the same. Zeke laughed in front of him and both images burned away.

!

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter._

__!  
  
Pushing back against the solid bulk of smirking sexy crazy more than friend, he leaned forward. He fit his leg between Zeke's larger ones and arched in and up. If either boy were surprised by this action, neither showed it.  
  
Casey tried to figure out again just exactly what decision had led him to this point. Delilah's decision to break up with him was an obvious choice but not quite appealing. He didn't want everything to be about her.  
  
Zeke's decision to invite him over for beer and loud music certainly helped things on there way. He isn't too proud to admit that sober he could never be so bold. Somewhere down deep, no matter how many magazine covers disagreed, he would always be a passive geek.  
  
But he likes to think that he had something to do with his current predicament. He likes to think that his choice to walk away from Delilah, his acceptance of Zeke's hospitality, is what is responsible for the shiver running down his spine.  
  
He knows that when Zeke sighs into his kiss wet mouth, and moans into his firm knowing grip, that Delilah has nothing to do with it. She, like the music, is somewhere in the distance now. It is fading out, drowned out by the blood rushing from his ears to other areas.  
  
"Casey – Case- baby", Zeke gasps.  
  
"Zeke, Zeke, oh god." Casey returns. And he knows suddenly without a doubt, it doesn't matter how he got here. He plans to stay.

!

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow   
Don't be alarmed now   
It's just a spring clean for the may queen  
  
Yes there are two paths you can go by   
But in the long run   
There's still time to change the road your own_


End file.
